The Lost Origin: Awakening
by PrinceAmell
Summary: The Lost Origin universe. The events of Awakening as the new Warden Commander, Garric of Redcliffe, takes control of the Wardens of Ferelden and becomes the Arl of Amaranthine. With insane Wardens, talking darkspawn, an interfering Orlesian and a missing lover, however, Garric has his work cut out for him. See inside in details. Contains MxM, MxF and FxF.


**I'm not even gonna lie guys, The Lost Origin got so boring for me that I couldn't even try to finish it. I think it's because there are **_**so many novelizations **_**of the games that it just felt like work, not fun, to write it. That being said I love the characters and have decided to skip Origins and write their version of Awakening and play in their world a little more.**

**If someone would like to adopt The Lost Origin it's an idea I'm open to and would love to discuss! That being said, before we get started here is my 'world-state' for Ferelden and Thedas post Fifth Blight.**

**Remember that The Lost Origin was going to be AU in several sense, including the timeline running parallel between this and DA2, which will be explained below and if I ever decided to do an accompanying DA2 fic.**

**Plot of The Lost Origin**

Ostagar.

Carver Hawke and Leliana recruited at Lothering and Joined the Wardens. Sten never found and presumably died helping the villagers of Lothering fight the darkspawn.

Mages recruited.

Wynne joins the group.

Connor Guerrin freed of demonic possession by Atticus Amell and the Circle mages.

Zevran joins the group and becomes Trick's lover.

Dalish elves recruited, Zathrian killed.

Ashes of Andraste used to heal Arl Eamon.

The Wardens entered the Deep Roads, siding with Paragon Branka and preserving golems to use to protect Orzammar and fight the darkspawn. They also crowned Prince Bhelen in return for soldiers and golems to use against the Blight.

Oghren joins the group properly.

Flemeth 'killed' by the Wardens.

The Landsmeet. Alistair crowned as King of Ferelden with Loghain executed for his crimes. Anora swears fealty to Alistair and is allowed to inherit her father's title as Teryna of Gwaren.

Morrigan proposes her Dark Ritual to her lover, Danlas, who denies it, saying that such dark magic would only make things worse. Morrigan angrily ends their relationship and goes to Atticus, Garric and Alistair and tells them of her way to prevent someone from dying. In the end Alistair agrees to lay with Morrigan and conceive the child as long as she promises that her child will have no designs on the throne of Ferelden. It takes Tiaran a long time to come around and forgive Alistair.

The Battle of Denerim. Leliana and Wynne die defending the gates. Atticus strikes the killing blow but survives the blast thanks to Morrigan and Alistair's child, the swamp witch vanishing that very evening.

**Wardens**

**Garric of Redcliffe-**The central character of The Lost Origin, Garric was a young apostate living in the village of Redcliffe with his mother, an escaped Senior Enchantress of the Circle, and father, a blacksmith, until he was discovered using his magic to save a friend from bandits. Garric was recruited into the Wardens to spare him from the swords of the Templars while his family went into hiding. During his time with the Wardens Garric and Atticus butted heads over leadership of the group and just about every other matter until the tension between them built up so much that they fell into bed with one another. Once they looked past their differences the two fell in love and led the Wardens together against the Archdemon. After a well-deserved holiday in Antiva Garric received a letter from the First Warden, promoting he and Atticus to Co-Commanders of the Grey in Ferelden. Garric was to report straight away to Amaranthine, the Warden's new seat of power in Ferelden, whilst Atticus was summoned to Weisshaupt before he too would return to Ferelden. Originally Garric specialised in Entropic magic, his only offensive strength being with ice, but he soon studied with his fellow mages and became a master of manipulating ice, particularly with the ancient Warden staff Wintersbreath that was recovered from Soldier's Peak, as well as competent with the other elements as well as an accomplished healer. He studied with Morrigan in the arts of shapeshifting and studied Force Magic from a tome that was sent to Carver by his siblings in Kirkwall.

**Atticus Amell-**The handsome mage of the Circle was the co-leader of the Wardens during the Blight. A terrifying force of elemental magic on the battlefield, Atticus also studied the ancient elven magic of the Arcane Warrior and battled with his magical blade, Spellweaver, and as well as a staff. He also learned shapeshifter magic from the witch Morrigan. After the Blight ended Atticus and his lover, Garric, spent several months hidden away in Antiva living in hedonistic luxury before being called to Weisshaupt to report to the First Warden on how Atticus struck the killing blow and survived.

**Horatio 'Trick' Tabris-**Trick was the funny bone of the group, a skilled assassin who did his best to keep the group smiling throughout their mission. Naturally he and Zevran fell into an easy relationship once the two met and fought together like a well-oiled machine. Trick was offered the position of Bann of the Alienage by King Alistair but deferred it to his cousin, Shianni, instead remaining at the palace and starting a network of elven spies and assassins that work for the crown known as 'The King's Ears'. His spies are everywhere in Ferelden and are currently beginning operations in Kirkwall, Orlais and Antiva with Zevran heading up the Antivan branch in Antiva City.

**Danlas Mahariel-**The Dalish Warden found himself at a loss of where to go after the Blight. His lover, Morrigan, had shunned him after he turned down the Dark Ritual, instead laying and conceiving the child with Alistair and then leaving after the Battle of Denerim. For a time Danlas worked with Trick in setting up The King's Ears and running missions with them before he and Tiaran Surana travelled to the Arlathvhen, the meeting of the Dalish clans, to introduce her to her clan and spend time teaching her the ways of her people. When Tiaran returned to Denerim to assume her position as court physician Danlas went to Vigil's Keep to await the return of the Commanders and resume his duty as a Warden.

**Tiaran Surana-**Tiaran was the group's healer, her skill only surpassed by her mentor Wynne, and was often found behind the warriors boosting their strength and healing their wounds with her powers. During their journeys she discovered she was Dalish and was originally of the same clan as Danlas but was taken by Templars at a young age which is why the Sabrae Clan had to adopt Merrill from her original clan. She and Alistair were in love throughout their journey and when the young man took the throne of Ferelden he made amendments to the laws pertaining mages allowing each noble house to take on a mage as a court physician allowing Tiaran to remain at the castle as the Royal Physician. It upsets her that she and Alistair are unable to be open with their love but she counts her blessings that she can remain with him instead of returning to the Circle or the Wardens.

**Alexis Cousland-**After discovering her brother was alive and able to become Teyrn of Highever after the Blight Alexis vowed to devote her life to protecting the throne, becoming Alistair's Chancellor and captain of his King's Guard. She helps the king and his lover keep their relationship hidden from the other nobles as well as manages his personal guards. Alexis loves her new life as a member of court but, as with all the former Wardens, would return to Garric and Atticus in a heartbeat if they required help fighting back the darkspawn. Alexis's heart never quite recovered after the death of her lover, Leliana.

**Carver Hawke**-Carver went to Kirkwall after the end of the Blight to seek out his siblings just as they were about to go on the Deep Roads expedition. He joined his brother and sister, as well as their friends Varric the dwarf and Isabela whom he recognised from meeting in the Pearl in Denerim, on their expedition only for his twin sister, Bethany, to get tainted. Carver was able to find a group of nearby Wardens and put his sister through the Joining, which she survived. Carver spent the rest of his leave helping Bethany acclimatise to being a Warden as well as helping his brother, Hawke, use the fortune from the Deep Roads to rebuild the Amell family name before taking his sister and returning to Amaranthine to await the Garric and Atticus.

**Leliana-**Leliana Joined the Wardens as she believed was her duty but was unfortunately killed while she lead the forces of Denerim in defending the gates while the other Wardens scaled Fort Drakon. Her lover, Alexis, never recovered properly after the beautiful bard's death.

**So that's it guys, my plans for this story! Tell me what you think, the first chapter will be coming most likely today or tomorrow. I'm sorry for abandoning TLO, but I won't delete as one day I might return and tell the Origin story. Until then however, here is it's 'sequel' and the DA2 version is in the works as well, just deciding on my ideas for it! **

**See ya later!**


End file.
